Replacement
by SternenDisaster
Summary: An car accident happens, taking Niou Masaharu's life. Though afterlife couldn't accept him yet. Now Niou finds himself trying to get Echizen Ryoga to join the tennis team. Instead he somehow manages to get to see the "true" Echizen family and involve his captain. At least he still could prank people and even better than before. FemRyoma, AU
_The sound of crashing…_

 _The blood coloring the ground…_

 _An intensive feeling of pain, that slowly changed to numbness…_

 _People's screams…_

 _The noise of sirens…_

 _And the blue sky, were everything he heard and seen, until darkness completely enveloped him…_

 _Until death welcomed him…_

 _ **…Until Niou Masaharu died.** _

* * *

Many people in his place would probably have been clueless about their situation and tried to continue their usual routine until the realization, that they were already dead would have hit them later and left them miserable and valueless.

But Niou was another case. He was a perceptive and manipulating person. That's why he knew from the beginning, that he was dead, in the state that many people would call being a ghost. Yes, he was a ghost, meaning that for some reason he couldn't move on.

After he gathered as much, he looked at where his dead body lied. Covered with blood, surrounded by people waiting for an ambulance, even though everyone probably knew that he was already dead. But they ignored that. Naturally they ignored that fact. They were foolish people after all. Holding on the hope of him surviving. He was sure Yukimura would have called them disgraceful.

And seeing his corpse lying there, surrounded by people he didn't know, Niou for once agreed with him.

* * *

Days got by and the news of his dead spread fast enough, so that they even reached former rivals from other schools. Though Niou still didn't know what he was supposed to do and spent the time observing Rikkai's tennis team. All were suffering from his death, but like it was known from Rikkai, they didn't show it. The trickster was relieved. He wouldn't accept them being weak, after the thousand of slaps he got from Sanada. Definitely not. Though at the same time, he wondered if they were going to get a new regular, since someone needed to fill his place.

And then he remembered.

For months they, no, their captain tried to persuade, a new kid into joining the tennis team. If he remembered correctly, the kid's name was Echizen Ryoga there were many rumors about him being a genius in tennis. The regulars weren't as stupid as to believe that, but after accidentally seeing him self-practice one afternoon, it was clear to them, tthat the rumors were true. After catching their interest, they often invited him to join them, but he also would decline their invitation for some reason. Thinking about Ryoga, Niou decided that Ryoga would be good enough to fill his place. After thinking about it, he decided to find out how Echizen was doing. He didn't find the boy in the library where he usually was. So he decided to look on the roof and it was the right decision, as Ryoga was there. A grin made it's way onto his face, as he floated closer to Ryoga. Said boy was surprisingly awake. Normally he would have been asleep, but it seemed that this day was an exception.

"I wonder what's on his mind," Niou muttered, not excepting what happened as next.

Ryoga looked into his direction and mere seconds later his eyes widened. The trickster didn't take long to understand, that the other could see him. So shock was also on his face visible. How was that even possible? Until that moment no one could see him. Why now then? Why could Ryoga see him?

"N-niou-senpai…"

"…"

"Y-you… Shouldn't you…."

Niou calmed down and looked at the other. Ryoga seeing him must have a purpose.

"Shouldn't you… Be… dead?"

Niou smirked at the question. For now he didn't know which purpose, but he had his time to find out.

"So you rather want me dead, huh?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant and you know it."

"No need to get defensive. Aren't you normally calm?"

"Calm my ass," Ryoga muttered. It wasn't normal seeing your dead senpai alive and floating around.

"If you wish so," Niou said.

It took Ryoga some seconds until he realized what Niou meant. Once he did, his face was similar to that of an tomato.

"Senpai!"

The ghost just snickered.

"Wait… Does that mean you're gay? No wonder you and Yagyuu were so close."

"Nope, I'm bisexual. That and I know you're in fact a girl."

Ryoga's eyes widened again.

"H-how? I… Never…"

"Come on, Ryoga. I'm a regular in a tennis team. Naturally I did notice such things."

Ryoga looked at the ground, "Huh, so the regulars know?"

"Well… Not exactly. Sadly we still have some idiots in the team. Yukimura, Yanagi, Yagyuu noticed it too."

Ryoga blinked. Did he just call Sanada an idiot? Well, it was Niou after all. With that she ended the thought. Though there was something what intrigued her even more.

"Senpai? Why didn't you call Yukimura-senpai like your normally would?"

Her question startled the trickster. It was an unexpected question. Calling him like he used, huh?

Mura-buchou.

He repeated the name for awhile before he started to smirk like he usually did. And without care and any emotions he told her the reason.

"I don't deserve to call him like that anymore."

But even when he said these words emotionless. She still could see it in his eyes and she couldn't look away. It captivated her - the desperate gaze in his eyes, screaming for the times and memories before he died. Screaming for her to notice his pain.

And she did.

"So you don't deserve it? Bullshit, you deserve it even more than everyone."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do you really think I'm that dumb? There must be a reason why you decided to visit me. It's naturally because of the regular spot your offering me. After all that's what Yukimura-senpai wants. And you know that. So you want to achieve it for him. Even after you died."

Niou starred at her for some seconds, before his smirk changed into a small smile.

"Heh, this must be the most I heard you say, since I meet you."

Upon seeing his smile, Ryoga herself needed to smile.

"So… Are you going to join, Ryoga?"

"Don't call me that," She responded, ignoring his question.

"Huh, I thought you said it was okay calling you by your first name?"

"It is, but Ryoga is not my name. I'm Ryoma."

"Huh… ? Okay, Ryoma. But why do you call yourself Ryoga then?"

"I don't like being called Ryoga, so if possible I would like to avoid it."

He noticed how she avoided the question.

"Eh, but that doesn't make sense. If you don't like it, why do you call yourself like that? You could just your real name instead. It's even more common as a name for boys."

"… I need to."

Niou narrowed his eyes, as he noticed how Ryoma hesitated to answer him. There was way more to it, then she showed. After some minutes he sighed. She probably wouldn't tell him anything for awhile. So he decided to change the topic.

"Anyways, Ryog… I mean Ryoma, will you join the tennis team and it's regulars?"

"No."

"Ouch. Come on."

"I said no."

They kept bickering until Niou suddenly stopped.

"Do you… Do you know why I said I don't deserve to call him Mura-buchou anymore?"

She kept a careless expression, but he could see in her eyes that she was interested.

"Because it's how you're going to call him."

"… What?"

"I want you to join… So you can take my place."

It was silent for awhile, before he could hear Ryoma whisper something.

"What did you say?"

Then she repeated it louder and he could hear pain hidden in her voice.

"I won't be your replacement. I don't want to be your replacement."

His blue eyes widened at the words. It was true, that he thought about her filling his place, but… Replace him? No, he never wanted that.

"That's not what I meant, Ryoma."

"What then?"

"You don't need to be my replacement. Create your own memories with them and all that shit. It's just… Try to heal them okay?"

Ryoma looked at the ground, unsure what to think, but then she realized one thing.

"Yukimura-senpai knows that I'm a girl… So why does he still want me in the team."

The trickster grinned at the question, "He doesn't care about stuff like gender and age, as long you're capable of playing tennis well enough."

"Ah… I see."

Looking to the sky, Niou realized how late it already was.

"I guess we need to wait for tomorrow with the tennis regular spot. It's kinda late."

Ryoma nodded, having realized the same and was on her way, as she realized that her senpai followed her.

"Niou-senpai…?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you following me?"

"Well, I obviously come with you home."

"Why? Can't you just stay here?"

"How mean of you, Ryoma. After I came to visit your lonely ass here you still want me away."

"Senpai…!"

"Come on, Ryoma. I really hate living outside. It's creepy."

"You're a ghost, Ni-"

"And I'm a lonely ghost. You're the only one, that can see me."

"… Okay, okay, you can come with me."

The trickster smirked. Guilt-tripping always functioned. But then his blue orbs caught something in the girl's golden, cat-like eyes. His eyes widened, as he never thought to see something akin to this emotion in her eyes.

Fear.

Ryoma was afraid.

And if he guessed right, it had to do with something or someone in her house.

* * *

She still had difficulties accepting everything.

Accepting the situation.

How could she not? Her day started with it's usual routine. Her getting up, eating something, coming too late to school, then sleeping while the whole classes. After that walking through the school, meeting Yukimura-senpai and having a little talk and then she either visited the library or was hiding herself on the roof. Never would she have imagined what happened as next, breaking here normal routine.

Never would she have thought, to see him again. Her senpai who died in a car accident, because of some drunk man, that decided driving home wouldn't end up bad.

Never could the girl have imagined, that she would see Rikkai's well-known trickster, Niou Masaharu, again.

And as a ghost.

Naturally she calmed down rather fast. Or better said hid her emotions as fast as possible. She did that in many occasions having to do with her family, so it changed to something she would do, as soon as she was to overwhelmed with a situation - it changed to an instinct.

As she talked with her supposedly dead senpai, floating in front of her, being a ghost. She still was shocked. It was almost too much to handle. Her senpai being alive (it didn't matter that he was a ghost), she having a conversation with him, as if nothing happened and that he (and some others) apparently knew of her being female. Though Ryoma guessed, that being surprised about the last one was useless. They were tennis player for God's sake. And with Niou's observant nature, it was rather to be expected, that they would find out. Still, that she couldn't help but being surprised about the fact… Made her realize,that she hoped they wouldn't find out. That she could forever pretend, that she was a boy.

That Echizen Ryoma never existed.

But that was a silly wish. They were bound to find out and a silly wish from a twelve year old girl wouldn't change anything. It's how life worked and always would.

-

Her thoughts couldn't stop. How did that happen? Was she really that desperate for change? Did she really want to be acknowledged as a girl? She never cared about how people saw her. She wasn't the person to fret over something like that. But still… It didn't change the fact, that she told him her true name. That she showed him a moment, where she could break, where she was fragile.

But still, she was rather pathetic. Using her senpai's existence as a ghost, for her own selfish needs. As freedom, that would let her forget reality for some minutes and it didn't help, that he decided to follow her home. He would find out everything and probably be disgusted with her. She could already see it happened.

The way home was awkward and Ryoma's fear grew with every second. She avoided looking at her senpai, choosing that the road in front of her, was way more interesting. More interesting, than her senpai looking at her from the side, with narrowed eyes. His gaze unsettled her and her fear just grew more and more. How could she just fall into his trap? Feeling lonely? Heck, he probably pranked and scared the living daylights out of people, to pass his time.

But then again…

… She was the only person capable of seeing him. It was only natural, that he wanted to come with him. And it wasn't like she minded bringing him with her. It was just that the situation in her household… And the disgusted look he would have, once he found out… She didn't want that to happen.

But it was too late.

Her golden orbs gazed at the house in front of her. It wasn't too small nor too big. The house's walls were colored in a pale blue and the door was a darker shade of blue, giving the house a calming girl was sure, she heard Niou muttering, "Nice house." She couldn't help but smile. At least one of them liked the house.

She didn't.

Because once she would get inside, every hint of calmness would vanish without mercy.

"Welcome to hell," Ryoma whispered silently and as Niou didn't reply, she came to the conclusion, that he didn't hear her.

Unbeknownst to her, the trickster heard her. And after these words, he was sure, that whatever would await him inside, couldn't be right.

* * *

After putting her slippers on, Ryoma silently headed to the kitchen, where her mother was.

"Okaa-san," Her voice was silent and controlled. But this time, Niou noted, in another way than usual. He couldn't place it yet though.

The mother turned around and the trickster was surprised. She didn't look like a mother. No, the woman in front of the ghost looked like someone in her mid twenties. She had brown hair put into a orderly bun and brown kind looking eyes. But Niou wasn't fooled, as his observant traits helped him notice something, even the baby of the tennis team, Kirihara Akaya would notice. First, the woman had pale skin - sickeningly pale skin. Second, there were bags under her eyes and she looked really tired. And lastly third, there were scratches and scars visible on her hands. And this all lead to one thing.

Despite how young looking his kouhai's mother was, she definitely was exhausted to a sickeningly point.

But what surprised Niou, was what she did, in the moment she saw Ryoma. He could see the woman's eyes lit up and smile gracing her lips, which put every other smile (yes, also his own mother's smile) to shame he saw in his life. She hugged Ryoma and held her as would her life depend onto it. He wondered why.

"Ryo-chan! You're home! I was so worried, my dear! Did you get lost again? If yes, you should just have called us."

Ryoma shook her head a bit and the trickster could notice the small smile on her face.

"It's okay, Ohikaa-san. I was just admiring the sunset."

While Niou was a bit surprised at the lie, he wondered why exactly Ryoma was so scared. He didn't see a reason to be, until he heard steps. Minutes later a man in monk attire appeared. He had short brown hair and the same golden eyes as Ryoma. While his eyes were darker and Ryoma's eyes were duller and brighter, there was no way, that you couldn't see the similarity.

This man was Ryoma's father.

Looking back to the two females, Niou's eyes widened. The smile on the woman's face vanished and fear was hidden in his kouhai's eyes.

"Nanjirouh…," The woman put her smile back, but not as bright as before.

"Rinko-chan, you shouldn't call him Ryo-chan. He is a boy, you know."

Wait… What? Niou couldn't believe his ears. Shouldn't her father know, that Ryoma was a girl?

"I apologize, dear. He is just too cute."

"Well, Ryoga sure looks rather small and thin for his age."

What was going on?

Nanjirouh walked to Ryoma and laid his arm around her shoulder.

"Ne, Ryoga. Did you finally join the school's tennis club? Or get yourself a girlfriend? I'm sure a lot cute girls have a crush on you!"

"No, Otou-san. I didn't join the team neither did I get a girlfriend."

"Hm… How boring. Well, I guess you can play with me today."

Niou could see how Rinko flinched.

"Get dressed, Ryoga. I'll wait in the backyard."

As he left the kitchen, Rinko hugged Ryoma. This time were tears visible in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ryoma. I'm sorry."

Looking at the scene playing in front of him, Niou could just think about one thing.

He had never seen someone so broken as Rinko, nor did he see someone as emotionless as Ryoma.

* * *

His blue orbs never left the court. On one said was Nanjirouh, still in his monk's attire and on the other Ryoma, who wore a simple read t-shirt and black shorts. She held a red racket in her left hand and Niou couldn't help but be excited. He never really saw her play serious. The time the tennis team discovered her practicing, she played with her right hand and as Niou noticed how she always used her left hand when writing or when opening a can of orange ponta, she was left-handed.

"Rough or Smooth, Ryoga?"

Being brought back from his thoughts, he looked at Ryoma.

"Rough."

"Heh, seems like you can start."

At first nothing happened, the ball was just hit back between the two. But then the trickster noticed, how Ryoma moved around the whole time, while Nanjirouh just stayed in the same place the whole time.

"… Seriously? " He muttered.

"Ne, Ryoga! You can do more than that!"

Then the real game started, as Ryoma used various moves like the Twist Serve and Drive A or even Cool Drive. While Niou was impressed with Ryoma's strength, he had a frown on his face, as he noticed how everything Ryoma did still didn't function. Samurai Nanjirouh, huh? He was sure scary.

And how scary he was, Niou found out a half hour later.

Suddenly the grin on Nanjirouh's face vanished, as his eyes widened in realization. His racket fell to the ground and the Samurai didn't even bother to lift it up. No, the Samurai was too occupied with glaring at Ryoma. In his eyes, was pain and betrayal hidden. A gaze, which was so unexcepted intensive, that Niou held his breath for a moment.

"You… You…," The Samurai repeated, until Ryoma spoke up.

"Otou-san."

"Don't call me that! You're not Ryoga! You're a cheap copy!"

With these words he stomped away, leaving Ryoma and a ghost behind. The trickster looked at the girl in front him. Like excepted she didn't show any emotion. Not there and not in her room, where she laid on her bed for rest of the day looking at the blue wall, which was supposed to calm her down.

But how should the color calm her down, if she didn't feel anything?

* * *

The next day Niou was once again surprised as Nanjirouh walked into the kitchend and patted Ryoma's head, as he said, "Try to join the tennis club. And maybe get yourself a cute girlfriend. Seriously, you will end up alone as old geezer, if you don't do anything." The ghost's eyes wandered to Rinko who didn't do anything and just smiled. Weird, Nanjirouh behaved as yesterday never happened and Rinko didn't look even one bit worried, even though he was sure she heard Nanjirouh's loud and bash yelling. That were all hints, that proved, that this behaviour was normal, which meant what yesterday happened, happened often.

Their way to school was silent, as yesterday's way to the Echizen household. But this time Niou appreciated the silence, as it gave him time to think about everything. Niou already had an idea, what exactly happened in the household and why. But yet he just needed to confirm the truth. He couldn't do this alone and he knew Ryoma wouldn't help him, so there was only one way. He wanted to try something since awhile, but he was to caught up with his pranks and various other events, that he forgot about it, but now where he had time, he could as well try it. He already knew with whom.

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi walked into his classroom, wanting to take his bag, as he had a meeting, with his doctor, regarding his health. But as he wanted to leave the classroom, he saw something lying on a table, in the corner of his eyes. Turning around he saw a white sheet and a pen. He was sure they weren't there before and as he walked to the table, the pen suddenly stood up and something was written on the sheet. Yukimura's eyes widened at the scene before him. A pen writing on a sheet without something supporting it… Yukimura got closer to sheet, so that he could read what was written.

Hey 'Mura-Buchou

Mura-Buchou? As long as he remembered the only other person besides Marui, that called him so… His eyes widened as the realization hit him. Could… it be?

Seeing the look on your face, yes, you're correct. The one currently writing this, is me, Niou Masaharu.

Without noticing Yukimura dropped his bag and looked shocked at the sheet. But after some minutes, he got himself and calmed down. He could later question everything. Right now he had better to do. Niou probably wasn't without a reason communicating with him after all.

Yukimura walked to the roof, knowing Niou was somwhere near him. After Niou wrote everything down and Yukimura understood what was happening. They searched for Ryoma. The captain decided, that he would visit her. There was no way, she could endure everything any longer. It surly couldn't be good for her mental health. Both walked to the roof, after checking the library. And there she was, drinking orange ponta and looking at the sky.

"Echizen-chan?"

She turned around, her eyes widening, as she saw who was behind her.

"Yukimura… Senpai?"

He smiled politely, a fake smile.

"Would you mind, if I visit you today."

"… Why?"

" I'd love to talk about the position in the tennis team and we never seem to find time to talk, because of our lessons."

The girl narrowed her eyes and looked at the ghost behind Yukimura. The ghost smirked at her, a mysterious glint in his eyes. After awhile she nodded. Even if she didn't want Yukimura to come and involve him in everything, she was sure he would come anyways. Also Niou's grin told her enough.

Yukimura smiled wider and took her hand.

"Well, then let's go the hospital. "

"Hos… pital?

"Yes, hospital. I need to do my monthly check-up."

And then Ryoma was reminded of the captain's bad health and the surgery he had.

"Ah, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be. I heard you had a terrible memory. And even then, I'm alive"

Instantly she understood what he meant and looked to Niou.

The trickster had a smile on his face.

As they were in the hospital and Yukimura had his meeting, Ryoma called her mother and told her about Yukimura visiting them. Her mother was delighted.

* * *

His blue eyes observed the man in front of him. This was Ryoma s father.

"Hm… Ryoga, I didn't think you liked girls older than you."

Yukimura was annoyed with the fact, that Ryoma's father thought of him as girl, but instead of showing his annoyance, he simply smiled, "I'm a boy, Echizen-san."

For second nothing happened, but then Nanjirouh suddenly laughed. Yukimura was mad at him, thinking, that he didn't believe him, until he heard Nanjirouh's next words.

"So, you're a boy? Sorry, just don't hide your annoyance next time. So why are you here?"

Yukimura's eyes widened, but he fastly put back his smile.

"I'm the captain of the tennis team. I was offering Ryoga-kun a position in the team."

"Hm… How about I play against him, so that you can see his skills?"

Yukimura remembered what Niou told him about the cheap copy thing. This was their chance… Sorry, Ryoma.

"Yes, please."

* * *

Slowly he started to understand what Niou meant with "Asshole trying to be her father, but can't even accept her." Especially the Asshole part. Some minutes got by and the captain decided he couldn't bear the Samurai screaming at his daughter anymore. So he simply took Ryoma's hand and walked with her away, entering the house. He couldn't even believe, that the grown-up hadn't the decency to not scream at his child in front of a guest. Yukimura smiled at Rinko. It wasn't a nice, polite smile though. Niou told him Rinko's breakdown and then her causal behaviour after her husband yelled at their child. This were signs, that the woman herself wasn't able to look after a child. His smile had a threat hidden behind it.

"W-where are you taking Ryoma?"

"I'm taking her with me. You can't possible look after her."

Rinko took some steps to the front and wanted to complain, but silenced after Yukimura glared at her.

She didn't even stand up for her own child, as he glared at her. She had the full knowledge, that she was older, but she was still too scared.

"Pathetic," He muttered.

"Oi! Where are you taking him!"

And there was Nanjirouh, still believing his child was a male. Still not able to accept the gender Ryoma was born with and wanted to be.

So he looked up into the dark golden eyes of the person he currently disliked the most.

"Somwhere better than here."

With that Yukimura dragged Ryoma with him. He was also sure, that Niou was already on the way to his house. Today they would finally put an end to the whole chaos.

As they were by him, Ryoma sat on the chouch in the living room warm, chocolate in her hands.

Niou was on the other side of the room, playing with Yukimura's phone. Apparently ghosts could in contrast to popular opinion touch and hold things. Which was also they way he had contact with Yukimura.

"So, what exactly happened there with your father and your mother?" Yukimura asks her coming from the kitchen with some cookies.

"..."

"Please tell me, Ryoma. There was no way, that you father decided that he didn't want a daughter and declared you boy, or?"

"No, this isn't it..."

"What then?"

"Ryoga... Existed actually."

"Huh?"

"He was my older brother and Otou-san adored him. But then he died... Also in car accident with a drunk man. Though there was something more..."

Ryoma could swear, she heard Niou muttering something about, "Probably happened regulary, but no one gives a fuck to change something."

"What?" Yukimura asked her.

"The drunk man, the driver... It my Otou-san."

At that both, Niou's and Yukimura's eyes widened. Who could have thought that had happened.

"He pretty much started seeing the similarities between Ryoga and me, after he blamed himself so much and well, he..."

"... He thought when you would live for Ryoga, he could pay back. Ryoga would forgive him and he wouldn't live with blame anymore, right?" Yukimura ended her sentence. She nodded.

"Yes, but figures that Ryoga is way to different from me. So sometimes he would remember who I was."

"And was with your mother?" Niou finally asked.

"She begged me to pretend to be Ryoga, so that Otou-san would forgive himself and smile again."

"Ouch," Niou whispered.

"Her love for he husband was greater than her love for her child. Anyways, don't worry anymore."

"Huh?" Ryoma looked confused.

"Niou filmed the whole scene with your father yelling at you."

"He... He really did?"

That would explain, why he had Yukimura's phone.

"We will take measures, until you stay here."

"But won't I bother your family?"

"Don't worry, my father is always on business trips."

"And what with th-"

"They died."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. My mother was ill and as she gave birth to my sister, she died. Sadly, my sister died also, because her lungs didn't function correctly."

"..."

"Come on, at least I didn't to live through what you did."

"But..."

She looked up, as Yukimura patted her head.

"It's okay."

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Ah, yeah starting tomorrow you'll wear the girl's uniform. I already informed the principle and got you you uniform."

"Wait... What?!"

* * *

Days got by and Ryoma befriended the rest of the team and whilst she started wearing the girl's uniform, she still prefered male clothes. After some measures, like Yukimura told her, her parents where sent to a psychiatry. After that the everyone didn't know what to do with her, since she didn't have any relatives. Well, until Yukimura's father, Yukimura Kaito, appeared and decided to adopt her. It was so suddenly, that she needed weeks to understand what happened. Seiichi later informed her, that he told his father about what happened and they both decided to take her in the family. As she then fully changed her name to Yukimura Ryoma, she felt somehow relieved.

Eventually she decided to join the team and take Niou's place. No one other than Yukimura and Ryoma knew about Niou being a ghost and they wanted to let it so, because they knew he would vanish one day. But the three didn't know it would be one the day, Ryoma joined the team. Well, Niou probabyl knew, but he was an asshole so he didn't tell anyone.

Ryoma was on the roof, as Niou and Seiichi appeared.

"Grape ponta, huh? I thought you liked orange." Niou looked at the can in her hand.

"I never did, but Aniki did," She couldn't stop calling him aniki, but she thought it was better so.

"Well...," Whatever Niou said, was left unfinished.

"He disappeared, right?"

She nodded and her brother sighed, "What an idiot. Again not telling anything."

"You know him, Sei-nii." She took her tennis bag.

"Ryo-chan! Buchou!"

Both, Ryoma and Seiichi came to the courts. Ryoma took a dark purple racket out of her bag.  
 ****

 ** _"Let's play a match, Akaya!"_ **


End file.
